


I've Got You

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Guys Made Them Do It, Fluff, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Porn, Smut, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Tony and Peter are captured by badguys. Pretty sick bad guys who want to see Tony deflower his protegé.// threats of violence but Steve saves the day before anything bad happens. Nothing triggering happens, unless being captured by aliens is triggering.Fluffy ending.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 144





	I've Got You

Stark had told Peter not to tag along, that this mission was going to be too adult for him. And yet, here they were, locked in a cage in some alien prison, waiting for the bastards to come back and finish them off. 

Tony was sitting in the corner on the ground, he didn't seem too phased about everything that was happening. But Peter was freaking out, pacing the small space of their cage over and over. 

"Would you just sit down?" Tony snapped at him, "You're making me nervous. Just sit down and chill. Cap will find us, him and the others know we're gone. They'll be with us in no time."

Peter's eyes were filled with fear as he continued to pace. "What if we die Mr. Stark?" He panicked. "What are we gonna do? What are  _ they  _ gonna do to us?" 

Tony cursed at himself and put his head in his hands. Things would be fine if he were here without someone to babysit, but now he had to try and calm the younger man down. He stood up and walked over to Peter, putting his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Kid, you're gonna be fine. I'll protect you okay?" He tried to speak in a soothing voice, giving him a look of comfort. 

Peter seemed to calm down, if only for a minute. Suddenly a green smoke started to fill up the room as Tony was moving to sit down again. As he spun around to see what was going on, he saw Peter fall to the ground, unconscious. Seconds later, he fell to the floor too. 

-

They woke up in a cold room, surrounded by four aliens in suits. Tony opened his eyes, his sight blurry as he groaned. He rubbed his head and sat up.

"Ahhh you're finally up!" One of them greeted him. "The great Tony Stark is awake to see us mess with his little twink."

Tony's eyes caught up with him, he searched around for the younger man, and found him sitting scared at the other side of the room. Peter was sitting on the ground, his suit ripped, his eyes red from crying. 

Tony's heart stopped as he saw how frightened his protegé was. "Leave him alone." Tony ordered them. "Do what you want to me, but leave him alone."

Peter was crying, staring at the older man, hoping to be saved. The look on his face was fucking heartbreaking, and Tony didn't know what to do.

"Did you hear that? We get to mess with Iron Man too!" The alien laughed to his friends. "Do anything for your boyfriend would you?"

"He's not my boyfriend." Tony told them, glaring up at the one who spoke. "He's just a kid, leave him alone!"

The alien that was holding Peter by the hair, pushed him to the ground. The younger man yelped as he hit the cold surface. 

"Look at this everyone, Tony Stark has a heart!" The aliens laughed as Iron Man kept his focus on the younger man, watching him to see if he was hurt anywhere.

"Let's make him prove it shall we?" As the others cheered, the leader grabbed Tony by the hair and threw him down on the ground next to Peter. 

"Go on then Stark. You wanna save this kid, either you fuck him, or we will."

Tony's eyes widened. He couldn't do that to Peter, but if he didn't, they would, and they would hurt him. Peter looked so innocent and beaten down, his body shaking as he clenched his eyes shut. This couldn't be happening. 

"Come on Stark! Make him suck you off! Do it or you can watch us take him in turns!"

Tony moved closer to Peter, slowly reaching out to him. "Kid, hey, Pete," he whispered, getting his attention. "I'm really sorry,"

Peter nodded and peered up at him. "It's okay," he was shaking. "I'd rather it be you."

And he meant that. He had a crush on his mentor for so long, he loved the man with all his heart. And yeah, under different circumstances, he would love to be giving his virginity to the man. In his fantasies, it was perfect. Tony would lay him down on his large silk bed, kiss him everywhere and hold onto him so sweetly.

But they couldn't do that here. 

Peter kept his eyes on Tony, as the other chanted in the background. Telling them to do it now, do it before Peter gets taken away from him.

"Peter, I'm sorry, are you… have you ever done this before?" Tony whispered. When Peter shook his head, Stark felt a stab of guilt in his heart. He hated being the one to have to do this. 

"You know we have to right?" Tony asked him, "But Cap will be here soon, and I won't hurt you. Do you trust me?" 

Peter nodded, crawling towards him nervously. The head enemy held a gun at them, making Peter shake harder. 

"OKAY!" Tony exclaimed loudly. "You're getting your show, just give us a second!" His face was red with anger and embarrassment as Peter held onto his hand. 

Tony seemed to calm down, looking at him, pretending it was just them. Peter was scared, but he was going to do it anyway. His fingers pulled down Tony's trousers as the older man got up on his knees.

"I don't know what I'm doing," Peter whispered. "Tell me what to do Mr. Stark," 

Tony felt his heart shattering inside him, feeling so guilty and protective over the sweet boy he had vowed to look after. 

'Touch me, just touch me for a second Peter, kiss me, it's gonna be okay." Peter gripped his fingers around Tony's dick and leaned up to rest his head against his shoulder. Peter could feel Tony harden beneath him as the older man's hand went in his hair, pulling his head up so their faces met. 

"Fuck… trust me okay?" Tony whispered, "This'll be over soon. Just do as I say," Peter nodded nervously, frightened and unsure. 

Tony mashed their lips together in a kiss, moving his lips hard against him as he helped Peter jerk him off for a few strokes. Tony moaned into the kiss, his tongue darting out and forgetting what was really going on.

He pulled away, both of them breathless. The enemy shouting for Peter to finally have a cock in his mouth one way or another. 

"Okay Kid, open your mouth okay?" Tony told him, guiding his head to his dick. Peter did as commanded and looked up at his mentor as he did so. 

"Wrap your lips around…  _ oh fuck yeah like that. _ " Tony had to try and remember that this wasn't another one of his midnight secret fantasies. That this wasn't real. The wet heat closed around the head of his dick and took him in deeper.

"Suck on it baby," Tony moaned as he closed his eyes, feeling the younger man start to bob his head. Peter grabbed a hold of Tony's thighs and sucked harder, causing the older man to grab a hold of his hair. Peter was taking him in as best he could, nearly gagging as Tony's dick filled his mouth. 

"Shit, ooooh," Tony whispered, looking down at the younger man. Peter's eyes were still on him, redness around them as he tried to stop crying. The vision of his dick inside such a beautiful mouth was enough to make him cum right there. 

"Just like that… you're doing so well sweetheart, so well." Tony moaned, biting his lip and thrusting his hips further into the younger man's mouth. " _ Oooooh, you're so good for me _ ."

Suddenly a hand was in his hair, pulling him away from the warmth of the younger man. Peter whimpered at the loss, he shouldn't be enjoying it, but he was. 

"Fuck him Stark, take that beautiful ass or I will," the Alien ordered him. 

"Okay. Fine." Tony replied. "Peter honey," he started. He knew that no wasn't the time for slow and caring, but this was the kid's first time. The pet names was his way of telling Peter it's okay, letting him know he is cared about.

"Peter, come here," Tony told him. "I'm gonna have to do this, so I need you to lay still okay?"

Peter nodded as he sat on the floor beside him. "Okay Mr. Stark." He replied meekly. 

"Take your underwear off and lie down, I'm gonna prepare you,"

Peter did as he was told and lay back on the floor, shivering at the coldness. Tony was painfully hard, seeing the gorgeous young man waiting there, naked, just for him. 

"Keep watching me," Tony whispered. "I've got you," the older man stuck two fingers in his mouth and covered them with saliva. He lay himself on top of Peter and kissed him hard, using one hand to hold his face and the other one to gently touch the younger man's hole. 

Peter was shaking, kissing him back as he opened his legs wider. The first digit pushed its way in, and it was a strange feeling. Peter groaned into his mouth as the finger moved in and out of him. Suddenly his dick twitched to life, feeling the man he dreamed of finger fuck him. Tony felt this, and was dying to look at it, dying to see the younger man hard for him.

Another finger pushed inside, stretching him out, pushing further inside. "Staaaark," Peter moaned into his mouth. 

Tony smiled and moved his hand faster, retracting small gasps and moans from Peter.

They stopped kissing as Tony looked down into his eyes, "I've got you." He gazed down at Peter's hard cock, pulsing between them, precum already glistening on the head. 

"You like that?" Tony whispered, "You like me touching you baby?"

The younger man nodded. "I do…" Peter replied, "More… I want you."

Tony's mouth opened wide as his whole body shook with pleasure. His hand moved further inside him, three fingers reaching in deeper.

Peter felt the fingers disappear, and suddenly his hips were being manoeuvred to tilt upwards under Tony's hands. The warmth of the older man's chiseled body had moved away and his cheeks were being separated. 

"You're okay kiddo," Tony smiled at him through tired and weary eyes. He had to be strong for the kid. "I'm not gonna hurt you,"

"Please," Peter moaned, moving his hips. "Please Mr. Stark," his pale hand moved down to wrap around his own dick as he watched the older man spit on his hand. 

Tony lathered up his dick with saliva and precum, lining it up with Peter's entrance. Slowly, he pushed himself into the hot, tight space. Tony's eyes rolled back into his head as he finally experienced what he always wanted to. 

Peter's face was bright red, "Stark… Tony!" He squirmed under him. "Look at me Tony," he whimpered. 

The older man opened his eyes, "I'm here. I'm gonna move honey," he began to move his hips not being able to keep it slow and perfect like he had hoped. Instead, he held tightly onto Peter and began to pound into him. 

"Fuck yes!" Peter moaned loudly, desire taking over his face as he jerked himself off. Tony watched his skin turn pink as he fuckrd himself into the younger man faster, eyes never leaving his gaze.

"Oh baby… baby boy, you're so… ohmygod you're so fucking tight, so pretty!" Tony moaned as he began to sweat. His dick was having the best time of it, feeling what he always wanted, the warmth of Peter Parker around it.

"You're gorgeous baby," Tony told him, "So wonderful, clench around me sweetheart…  _ ahh fuck yeah like that… _ "

"Harder," Peter urged him, he bit down on his lip so hard he drew blood. Tony took his orders and lead with them. 

Peter's back arched and tears fell out his face, his prostate being found deep inside him. "Oh GOD YES!"

Tony had sweat dripping off of him, his hands tightening on the man's hips, moving harder and faster inside the younger man, tuning out the noises of everything else except Peter's. 

Under him, Peter was whimpering and moaning. "Mr. Stark!" He cried out, "Right there! Oh… oh shit… shit I'm gonna cum… can I cum?"

Tony grinned and slammed into him a few more times. "Yes… yes Peter fuck! Cum for me baby!"

"TONY!" Peter came with a cry, shooting his load all over his chest as the pressure in his ass tightened around Tony's cock. "Fucking hell!" Tony moaned as his orgasm took him over. "PETER!" 

They both collapsed in each others arms for a moment, before someone was grabbing Tony by the hair again and pulled him back.

"That was cute," the alien told him. "Now you've stretched him out for us, you can watch us take him in turns!"

"Are you kidding me?" Tony shouted, "I did what you asked me to do! Leave him alone! You wanna fuck someone, fuck me!!"

Peter was sobbing again, hearing the older man volunteer himself to be assaulted just to keep him safe. 

As one of the enemy were about to go after Peter, the doors swung open and Steve arrived with his team of merry men, attacking the bad guys and pushing them against the ground. 

With the small amount of adrenaline inside him, Tony pushed himself off the ground and over to where Peter was lying, shaking and terrified. The older man pulled him close and wrapped his arms around him. "I've got you Peter, it's okay, you're safe. No one's ever gonna hurt you."

Peter curled into his arms, his body cold. The younger man closed his eyes and couried into his neck.

-

Soon after, they were home safe. After the debrief, Tony took Peter home back to his to look after him. Peter was given pillows and covers, being allowed to cuddle up on the sofa.

Tony felt guilty, and for a while, he couldn't speak to the kid. He had no idea what to say. "Sorry I fucked you kid, bad guys made me do it."

Watching him from the doorframe, he sighed heavily. Peter was cuddled up, still looking worried. His young face seemed tired and pale. No matter how bad Tony felt about this, Peter was bound to be feeling worse. He needed someone there, and Tony just hoped that Peter would still want to be in his life after all this. 

The older man walked into the room and sat on the other side of the sofa. "Hey Pete," Tony said quietly.

"Hey," Peter sounded softly, his voice barely loud enough to hear.

"Look… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have… I was just trying to keep you safe." Tony offered him as he looked down at his fingers. "And…" he breathed in, "And I understand if you don't want to know me anymore… if that scared you away." 

Peter didn't reply. He tightened the covers around him and nodded. 

"If you want, I can get Happy to bring you home. You, you don't have to be here if it makes you uncomfortable."

Peter began to move. For a second, Tony was sure the younger man was going to get up and flee the room, not ever wanting to see his face again. And that hurt.

But Peter didn't walk away, instead he shuffled closer to Tony and lay against him. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as Tony put an arm around him.

"I trust you Tony. And I enjoyed being with you. I know you didn't want to, and I know I'm not exactly the nicest looking person you've ever had in bed, but…" Peter sniffled and rubbed his nose, "But I liked it. And uh, I understand if that makes you hate me,"

Tony wrapped his other arm around him.and squeezed him tight. "You're adorable Peter. I wanted this, I want you. You are by far the nicest looking person I've had. I just wish it was under better circumstances."

Peter looked up at him, "You did?" His big brown eyes filled with hope. "Because I've wanted you got so long, Mr. Stark, I… I love you."

Tony's entire face broke out in a smile as he let his fingers entwine themselves in Peter's hair. "I love you too Pete. I know this isn't how I wanted to so this, but, I'm kinda glad it did."

Peter giggled, "Me too. Stark… can we do that again?" 

"I was thinking this time would be more romantic… wanna date me Peter?" Tony grinned and kissed his forehead. 

"You mean it? Oh my god that's insane, yes! I'd love to!"

Tony looked at him adoringly and slowly pressed his lips against Peter's. "Good, because I've got you baby, I'll keep you safe from now on."


End file.
